The power of the Night Fury
by Abhasclash
Summary: This small excerpt is the expanded version of the final fight between Toothless and the King-Of-Dragons at the end of HTTYD2. Portrays the immense power of the Night Fury. A little bit introspection of the Bewilderbeast doesn't hurt. That's the extra. Enjoy;


HTTYD2END

_**Hello. This is Abhasclash. This is my first go at the HTTYD universe of fanfictions. Read and please review to let me know what you think. Now, dig in!**_

* * *

"_Or is it?"_

The last ever known Night Fury growled behind its best friend and rider. Its view to what was coming clear as rain, and it aggravated and angered it to no end. Hiccup Haddock the Third, or just Hiccup, chanced a glimpse behind him and away from Drago to see what was agonizing his best bud. What he saw rising through the icy mist was enough to still him on his tracks, all sense of defeating Drago lost within the second **he **understood the oncoming attack.

The grey bewilderbeast, with metal armour on its teeth marking its loyalty to Drago Bludvist, rose tantalizingly from the apparent depths behind its foggy cover. It took a deep breath.

Then it did what it's widely known for: Spit abundant amounts of white-green ice with lethal accuracy on its unassuming and, in this case, innocent victims.

"_Oh no!"_

Was all that Hiccup could whisper in his horror as to what was happening. Mind racing at top speed, he suddenly remembered how 'Traitor' Johann was encased in solid ice merely one-and-a-half years prior, which meant that a human could not possibly survive that. Be it hypothermia or suffocation, death prevailed.

That didn't mean he will go down without trying to survive.

He twisted himself far and away from the oncoming ice, shielding himself best for the available time of a few nanoseconds. But then again, he forgot that his beloved best friend was there, A friend who would rather die than let his human be hurt.

So, without hesitating once, he jumped right over Hiccup. He put himself between the frail human body of his rider and the oncoming life sucking ice, forming a black cocoon around the cowering body with his big wings.

The last thing Hiccup saw was black covering him up before he was covered by a warm and scaly weight.

Wait. Warm and scaly? With a rhythmic thumping? Since when did ice become so forgiving?

And then, a soft worried croon.

How?

And then it hit him

* * *

The whole village froze at the sight of spiky ice being shot at their heir and his dragon. The ice made a hell of an impact on touching the ground, misting the air enough to hinder the visual of the villagers as to what was happening. When the scene cleared, all they could see were huge stalagmites of greenish ice, density of which lowered progressively radially outward of a huge mound of ice, where the duo were unmistakably buried.

"_Oh-hohoho..."_

The sneery laugh of Drago pierced every immobilized heart with stinging sharpness, be it dragon or human. Silence so very dense and loud, that it was almost tangible, descended on the destroyed village of Berk. They had received the word that their Chief had died only hours before, but to see his only son perish in front of them was nothing other than torture. The sheer brutality of it all rendered everyone completely speechless.

_This cannot be it._

_This just can't be!_

Even though these thoughts swirled through everyone's minds, and even though their hearts yearned for the small glimmer of hope that maybe the young Haddock was actually okay, many seemed to digest the truth for what they actually saw. They couldn't vocalize what they pleaded to the gods. Shock, ever so devastating, took a toll on everyone, leaving everyone completely numb and helpless.

As for the minority who knew Hiccup Haddock's uncanny ability to survive every single disaster, no matter how dangerous or fatal, their emotions were mixed with a high dose of confusion.

_Why has nothing dramatic happened yet?_

_Why is everything so quiet?_

_That's Hiccup down there! With his Night Fury! _

_Why is Drago still alive?_

_What the hell is happening?!_

_C'mon! Something! ANYTHING!_

_Are they actually …...?_

"_**NO!"**_

Every person has an emotional breaking point. That emotional dam in Valka breached the moment she got over the initial trauma.

"_Nooooo..."_

Every heart sagged and bled on the sight in front of them – Valka Haddock, jumping down from the back of the hatchling, scrambling up to the mound and kneeling in front of it, and crying her heart out while weakly punching the mound.

The same Valka Haddock, whom everyone presumed dead, was finally back home, but had lost her husband merely half a day ago, and now had lost her son.

Both to the same enemy.

The enemy who was standing right in front with a wide shameless smirk plastered on his face.

Slowly, all that misery turned to frustration, which then morphed into rage. Blinding rage.

Then they heard it. The sound of ultimate heartbreak and loss.

Coming from a sobbing Valka.

"_Hiccup..."_

* * *

"What the hell Toothless? You had to jump in to save me, huh? Now we are both trapped. Congratulations, you useless reptile."

Toothless huffed. Well, a muffled huff.

"This is serious bud. There was no need to jump up to save me! Now we will both die here."

No response.

"Toothless? Bud?"

Still nothing.

And then, fear gripped him: was his best friend hurt? Did his dragon hurt himself in a vain attempt to save him?

"Toothless? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Silence. Dark brooding silence.

All that did was proving Hiccup's suspicions right.

"No no no no no. Toothless? Oh gods, this is all my fault. Please, bud, stay with m-"

A small annoyed snarl reverberated about the small mound, effectively silencing the young viking. Hiccup sighed in relief, after which he stayed silent, because he seemed to understand that his dragon was doing some serious thinking and he had nothing to do with it.

So, when the night fury's body engulfed him entirely from every side, both wings forming the cover above, Hiccup was as equally curious as tentative. What could Toothless do to break through THAT much ice?

A low growl emanated from the dragon. A type of growl which can make the most fearsome vikings pee their pants.

And again

And yet again.

The time periods of the growls elongated over time, and suddenly, Hiccup could sense a very fierce energy emanate the body of his dragon. Even though very deftly covered by Toothless, he suddenly felt pretty much exposed. A strong sense of foreboding thrill took over as Hiccup became drenched in cold sweat.

Then, a whistle. A whistling sound increasing gradually in amplitude, a whistle to which he was oh-so-familiar in every way possible.

It was the whistle Toothless made while he prepared to decimate its opponent with its deadly-powerful plasma blast, a burst of power so lethal that nothing escaped.

Yet, this seemed even bigger. This sound was getting loud, so loud that Hiccup never heard such an intense whine. Which meant a VERY powerful blast.

Oddly for Hiccup, everything fell into place JUST BEFORE it did, and not way earlier.

All he could remember was a Deadly blast, and the sound of everything around him crumbling to smithereens.

* * *

The moment that whimper left Valka's lips, people noticed an eerie unearthly bluish glow originating from the depths of the ice mound. The kind of blue that reminded Hiccup's inner circle of deadly boiling plasma in the mouth of Toothless. The blue which was already lethal in small quantities, but which was now growing to cataclysmic-type-amounts inside the mound.

A small whistling sound emanated, and apparently got louder by the second. So did the intensity of the glow.

And right then and there, all the people of Berk moved back on instinct. Valka, too, scurried back upon noticing it with a small sound of surprise. Even the look of Drago's face changed from that of contemptuous mirth to that of confusion and sudden fear,

Nearly everyone figured out what would happen before it did.

A HUMOUNGOUS blast took place, sending bits of ice everywhere in its vicinity. The people 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed in awe, and after the impact-fog cleared, what they saw immobilized them completely.

Toothless breathing heavily and slowly rising on his haunches from his curled-up position, with the deadliest look on his face and a strange blue glow lighting him up along the spine and nostrils. He glared fireballs at the nine-ton mammoth, as he gave an earth-shattering roar.

Even though none would admit it, and even though the villagers knew that Toothless was on their side, that roar chilled everyone around in a five-mile-radius and scared everyone witless.

Suddenly, none of them wanted to be on the receiving end of the Night Fury's wrath.

Ever. Period.

And then, upon seeing this nightmarish sight, they suddenly remembered those lines they learned as kids, which taught them to fear the Night Fury as the deadliest dragon ever:

_Night fury. Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance: Hide and pray it does not find you._

Well, that Bewilderbeast wasn't going anywhere, that was for certain.

Nor was Drago.

Both had elicited Toothless' anger by pissing him off.

Ohhhhhh, they are gonna pay. They will pay for that very well.

* * *

Ok, that was loud. Scratch that, the blast and the roar were both loud enough to land him a chronic hearing dysfunction. That was a very angry dragon curled around him protectively.

Yet, when Toothless looked back to check on him, it was with love and affection.

Just a short note: Hiccup was okay and well above breathless at the spectacle before him.

Anyway, back to it.

After checking on his best human friend, Toothless pounced, post crouching, and landed neatly on a very slippery stalagmite aimed at the mammoth-like-creature.

He then unfurled his wings in a menacing way, looking every bit of a demon.

Then he roared yet again. This time was even louder, couple that with blue light emitted from the insides of his mouth, and you have a perfect picture to haunt you for decades to come.

"_He is challenging the Alpha!", _Hiccup exclaimed, having gotten up and edging closer to the fight.

"_To protect you!",_ his mother followed him up, both in speech and where she stood.

All Hiccup could do was look up in awe and respect.

* * *

The King of Dragons felt insulted, at the very least.

How dare did such a small dragon challenge him? If that was not enough, it was the same dragon he had controlled a few hours back, forcing that tiny runt to kill someone.

Under his command.

Now it dared to challenge him?

He was not having it.

He roared back …...

…... To which he got eight simultaneous plasma blasts, one after the other.

Even though he managed to shatter the stalagmite the tiny dragon was standing upon, that tiny nuisance was a lot nimbler and more intelligent than he thought. It read its motives and changed tack immediately, jumping on the adjoining stalagmite before delivering the last four blows.

Oh, they stung. More with shattered pride than real injury, owing to that thick skin.

_THAT INSECT WILL PAY!_

He reared with anger and frustration, only to realize that his hold on the dragons behind him was slipping away. The tiny dragon dropped to stand beside that tall lanky kid and his mother, and gave a roar.

Immediately, all his dragons left his side and flew over to that black scaly nutjob, ganging up on HIM, forming a flying fireball launching army behind it.

_The nerve!_

"_No no no no!"_

It was his boss, the scary Drago Bludvist. He did not look pleased.

"_NO!"_

Drago was running towards him, post which he clambered on one of his tusks using that hook on the end of his staff.

"_Fight back. FIGHT BACK!",_ Drago yelled at him.

But he could do nothing but be shocked at the scene unraveling before him. All his hard work, undone by a tiny jet-black dragon? How?

"_What's the matter with you"_

Drago was disappointed, but never due to **him**.

This was an insult he could not forgive!

While the miniscule dot-like villagers formed ranks and stood in the same pattern as the dragons in the air, the tiny black dragon rose yet again to come snout-to-snout with him, but this time, it had that lanky boy on his back.

"_Now do you get it? This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty,"_, the lanky boy said, gesturing to the many assembled dragons behind him.

Wait, loyalty? Dragons loyalty? Earning a Dragons loyalty? Did that mean that people here see dragons as equals and not as their work forces? Did that mean that people here did not take the dragons as their possessions? Can this be true? Ever?

"_Let this end now.", _the boy added with a heated expression.

Wait, this boy is ready to forgive my master and let him go even though he ordered me to kill him? Is this what an actual human being is like? That compassionate? With people this caring and good looking after them, no wonder they are standing against me now with the shortest command by that dragon.

"_Never! Come on!"_

The poor Bewilderbeast never got a chance to ponder on his thoughts as his master gave him the command to go and attack the tiny dragon yet again. Putting his thought-processes aside, he charged again, only to be met by the wall of fire.

Under the command of the black dragon, all the dragons opened fire on him and his master.

Okay, that hurt. A LOT!

_He could not take it. He would NOT take it!_

That was ENOUGH!

He reared, and gave an almighty roar.

But fate had other plans on him.

The black dragon attacked first. He shot a very powerful plasma blast at his left tusk, which completely snapped in two on impact like a twig.

So did the self-respect and the pride of the huge dragon.

_His tusk! His ivory tusk!_

_The little dragon snapped his hard tusk in two just like that? Did that little body pack in that much power?_

Not to say that it had challenged and attacked a dragon of the Alpha series to take revenge on attacking its master. Search loyalty can only be gained if that kind of loyalty is reciprocated back.

_These are not dragon hunters. No, they are Dragons lovers._

_And I won't attack a village full of people who love us. Not for me, not for my boss, or anyone on that matter._

"_The Alpha protects them all_,", the boy said out loud, while placing a hand on his flat head.

He felt a twinge of jealousy and anger at being delegated for that post. That feeling rode down quickly though, with a huge wave of regret and pain.

_I have endangered their lives here. I had risen to my Boss' wants and had almost killed many dragon lovers. I became so corrupted that my own kind rose against me._

_No, I cannot do this anymore. I won't do this anymore. My boss is a jerk, and this world is full of good people. People whom I almost killed. Oh, the shame._

_I QUIT!_

With that, he let out a few painful whimpers of apologies as he backed off, before he sunk back amidst the waves, not caring for the fact that Drago was on his back. His boss could die as far as he was concerned.

As he swam away, he could hear the cheers for the little dragon and his lithe boy rider. They were cheering for the two of them because they had effectively vanquished the evil overlords who were about to kill or enslave them. He will never be able to face them again, let alone be a part of that community.

No, he has earned that. He has done wrong things, and deserved the shame.

But through all that, he managed to admire that little black dragon for his fierce loyalty and power, who managed to sway him from his wrong ways, and whom he now considered a notch above him, a leader, and maybe a friend.

So, while he quickly swam away, he glanced back one last time.

_So long, friend. Hope we meet soon enough, and I really hope you forgive me by then._

_Goodbye._

* * *

_**That's it!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review! I have a new story planned, an alternate AU including a bit of time travel and tech. Tell me if you think it's a good idea. **_

_**Laters.**_


End file.
